Reassurances
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Pyrrha can trust Yang not to be envious or overly reverent of her abilities, but she can also trust her girlfriend to accept her in her entirety. Even the parts she's a little embarrassed by. Commission for Ruby Van Cleef.


Content warning: This story contains smut involving a girl with a penis. If that's not your thing, then obviously don't keep reading.

For Pyrrha, talent didn't come without its insecurities. People held her up as something more than she felt she was, an idealized exaggeration that ignored the girl beneath the combat prowess, and no matter their general reaction, people treated her differently because of it. Some were envious and threatened by her abilities, embittered and distant, refusing even to entertain friendship with her. Others put her on a grand pedestal to be worshiped, a one-sided relationship built on reverence that she could never be comfortable with, too humble to ever want to be treated by someone she was closed to as 'the better one'. Others still sought to attach themselves to her for renown and attention, hangers-on that she had shaken on her way to Beacon Academy who really only wanted the prestige of being around her and maybe picking up something from being close.

As a result, she kept a narrow group of friends, deciding that if she kept the field restricted to only those she could trust, she would be much happier than if she had a grand collection of minor acquaintances who she wouldn't have fulfilling relationships with. But having friends was only one side of the issue; romance was another entirely. It opened up even more complicated doors and worries, and she was about ready to just accept loneliness as a permanent fixture of her existence, a cost she didn't want to pay, but which seemed like it wasn't going to go any other way.

Until she met Yang.

Yang was cocky, irreverent, and brash enough to not really care how talented Pyrrha was. Jealousy was replaced by good-natured competition, and rather than worship or despise the bar the exceptional redhead set, the blonde worked toward getting to her level, without letting their relationship constantly be defined by it. In Yang was a cuddler, a sparring partner, someone who could make her laugh, and at long last a person who could get as close as one could to another human being without all the weighty reactions to Pyrrha that had led her to keep her distance. With each passing day she spent with Yang, Pyrrha learned to accept more and more that she could be loved, and at long last she decided to show to Yang the one last obstacle she felt stood in her way, on that was to be their first time.

"That's it?" Yang asked, head tilted to the side as she looked at the naked redhead spread on the bed before her.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Pyrrha asked, confused and almost hurt by the implication as she bared herself and her greatest secret to the blonde.

"Oops, no, not 'that's it' like it's small or anything. It's really big and nice, actually, congratulations. I just meant that it's not that big a deal to me." It was a surprise, certainly, as Pyrrha undressed and exposed to Yang that between her legs was something thick, rigid, and long. Yang had no idea her girlfriend had a dick, but in terms of things that would have pushed her away, this wasn't even on the list. "Your penis isn't a deal breaker; I still love you. Sorry you can't get rid of me so easily."

Pyrrha's cheeks burned bright red at the encouraging words, at Yang's affirmation that she was sticking around. She hadn't been too fearful of rejection, save for the niggling insecurity in the back of her mind always telling her a nasty surprise could follow if Yang reacted poorly. But as a smile broke across the brawler's lips, it seemed that she'd had no reason to worry. "I'll just have to try harder next time." Joking didn't come to her quite as easily as it came to Yang, but she tried her best to get playful and cut through some of the nervousness of the moment, breath getting a little heavier in anticipation.

Leaning forward, Yang grasped the cock, exuding confidence even as she initiated her and her girlfriend's first time together. She wasn't afraid of this going poorly, having enough certainty for the both of them as she began to gently stroke it. There were questions she wondered about that would at some point have to be asked, mainly as to how she managed to keep something quite so well hung a secret all the time, but this wasn't the time for questions. Not yet. Questions got in the way of the mood, and Yang wanted the focus to be on loving Pyrrha, on not taking away from the atmosphere or leaving her with an inquisitive flurry that would make it seem like this wasn't all just fine by Yang, because it was.

Her strokes quickened a little, eyes keenly reading Pyrrha, whose posture was more at ease than she'd ever seen before. Something in her acceptance of this secret had finally put to rest the last lingering doubt in her mind, and an easiness settled upon her as she focused on the way Yang touched her, on the firm hand pumping along her shaft. Her eyes closed, head reclining back against the pillows, posture easing up and in all ways telling Yang to proceed as she wished, knowing that the brawler's keen eyes were running appreciatively along her toned body and could pick up on all her signs. It always seemed that people underestimated Yang, but she was sharper than her humorous demeanor let on.

Yang leaned forward, smiling as she parted her lips and eagerly took the tip of her girlfriend's cock into her mouth. She moaned softly around it, sucking gently at the head as she took it slow with Pyrrha, letting the mood build up to its inevitable intense peak. There was no hurry; she knew they'd get there in time, that the two of them couldn't go slow forever, but that it was nice to savour it while they could. Her hand slid down to her base, keeping her pace steady her head sank a little deeper, eyes wide open and peering up the gorgeous body before her. Pyrrha had been right; she was appreciating the hell out of her amazing form, the lean, muscular body the fit warrior kept almost religiously. How could Yang not?

With a tongue slithering around inside of Yang's hot, wet mouth, Pyrrha's tip was under attention and sensations it had never known before, and the redhead was almost shameless in how she began to moan and squirm, lovingly embracing everything about the pleasure Yang offered her. It was every reason to have not been afraid wrapped up into one amazing package, and she embraced it eagerly. Hands ran down her toned stomach, loving the tingling that arousal brought to her entire body, the heightened senses making each touch so much more intense, until they could lose themselves into the bouncy golden locks, not quite encouraging Yang deeper or trying to impede at all upon the amazing technique she was already showing her, but merely wanting to give affection. She stroked her hair, scratching at the scalp beneath lovingly, just wanting to hold her close. Yang's acceptance meant more to Pyrrha than either girl fully realized, and in that moment she wanted to reward her with all the warmth and affection she had.

It was impossible not to get a little quicker as pre-cum lit up Yang's tongue, her tight lips sinking further down the turgid shaft, her head buzzing with excitement. The heftily endowed girlcock before her was great news, and she was determined to enjoy it as thoroughly as she possibly could, getting playful and a little vocal, moaning and throwing in some sloppy sucking noises just to rile and tease. It felt so rigid in her mouth, each throb quivering against her tongue as it lapped at the length from inside her mouth, swirling around it and showing as much affection as she could. She didn't know if perhaps it was an embarrassment for Pyrrha or a source of insecurity beyond the fear of rejection, but she had only one goal in mind, and that was to love this cock as much as she adored the amazing woman attached to it, to make sure that there was nothing to be ashamed or afraid of. It was a part of her that deserved to be loved, and she gladly took that job upon herself.

Deeper she went, louder slurping noises thrown in for flair as she kissed the top of her clenched hand, moving her head and her grip in tandem, flush against one another as she pleasured the entire girlcock before her. She gave loving attention to the whole shaft, quick and heated like only the two of them could get; any attempt and slowness was in constant struggle against the inevitability of heat and physicality as probably the two most physically intense girls of Beacon Academy got fired up. The hand in her hair tightened a little, fingers curling as hips began to grind and sway, which was of course when Yang decided to pull her head up entirely.

Pyrrha gasped and whined a little as she felt the chill air of her bedroom suddenly around her wet cock, devoid of the warm, slick mouth wrapped eagerly around it and all of the sensations that came with it. Her eyes opened, and she was about to ask why Yang had done that, only to be greeted with the sight of the blonde tugging off her tank top and undoing her bra, letting free her round, perky breasts, a sight that induced silent appreciation as the redhead bit her lip and allowed Yang to continue along whichever path she so desired, which thankfully involved parting the two swollen breasts and wrapping them around her slicked up cock.

A new warmth enveloped her, made her head roll back as she moaned and her hips rocked excitedly. Yang's firm grip on her tits guided them up and down along her cock, the soft fleshy embrace something altogether new, and very exciting, something she was eager to thrust into gleefully as she chased this new sensation as deep down as she could. She realized very quickly that Yang was pulling out all the stops especially for her, that this was all an attempt to satisfy and put to ease any insecurities and fears she may have had, any worries about how she felt about her penis. She didn't try to reassure Yang that although embarrassed and afraid of what others thought, she had accepted her body, but mostly just because she wanted to let Yang keep 'assuring' her that she was beautiful. It was nice to have someone working as hard as they could to make her happy.

Deft fingers rolled the hardened nipples between their soft tips as Yang got herself all worked up and antsy with the titfuck. Fondling herself helped fire her up further while also giving her some token pleasure to keep from being unbearably frustrated as she selflessly focused her attentions onto her girlfriend. She needed something to tide her over, to keep her a little sane and focused as she worked, while also making her thighs rub together. She was wet, and once she had the chance she was going to ride Pyrrha wildly, but until then, she was going to hold herself back, show some restraint that few ever gave her credit for possessing. Her time would come, but it was more important that Pyrrha have hers.

The entire time, her eyes remained firmly upon the writhing redhead, who moved like a statuesque goddess on the bed as she moaned excitedly. She couldn't stay still, happy and unfettered, showing a free side that Yang never knew could be quite so vigorous. Though Pyrrha never played the part of the stoic warrior, she was never quite so open and vocal, biting her lip and rolling her head back and forth against the pillows, fingers tightening desperately in her hair. They didn't pull or tug or do anything aggressive, but they were forward and showed how needy she was. Yang rather adored seeing her like this, a new side to her girlfriend, but one that only she would ever see. This sexier Pyrrha, open about how much she enjoyed what Yang was doing, would be a treat for her eyes only, which made it special.

There was no embarrassment in how Pyrrha got carried away. She owned up to it, embraced it eagerly as her hips rocked, thrusting into the hot, soft cleavage that had been offered to her. Yang's ample breasts could envelop even her sizable shaft, providing a tightness and warmth that she couldn't resist, losing herself madly in. Not that Yang minded, keeping her own motions steady as all the saliva coating the thick girlcock helped it slide easily along her skin, almost laughing at the way her turgid head poked out the top of her cleavage at the height of her thrusts. "Maybe I should look into using weapons," she said, voice having that edge of amusement that made Pyrrha brace herself for the need to groan; there was a pun on the way, and she was not ready for it. "Because it looks like I know my way around a spear pretty well."

There wasn't even time to groan in frustration at the joke as Pyrrha's hips stuttered and a ragged, heavy moan tore out of her throat, vibrating her lips as she pushed up one last time and came. Thick, hot spurts of cum splashed up against the blonde's chin, along her neck, but most of all atop her breasts, leaving gooey strange of pearly white just everywhere atop her plump mounds. Her breathing hitched and she slumped down limply on the bed, cock twitching and jerking as Yang pulled her breasts off of it, smiling down at the marvelous shaft before her.

"I won't say that you came because of how great my pun was, but..." she teased, smiling wide as she crawled forward, hands already at the loose shorts she had on; there was little reason to dress big for a lazy night snuggling her lover. A tank top and shorts were all she needed, and soon they were kicked off her ankles carelessly, leaving her completely naked as well as she eased her way upward. "I think my sense of humour is definitely the sexiest part of me." She grabbed Pyrrha's shaft, expecting it to be softening after that release, but found it still completely rigid, much to her excitement. Straddling her girlfriend's lap, she tried to keep as steady as possible about lining it up with her puffy mound, which leaked quim down onto the spent shaft as she followed suit herself, slowly sinking down.

"Then you've never looked into a mirror, have you?" she asked, voice tipping up in pitch as a pleasured whine followed the sudden enveloping of her cock inside of Yang. She thought her mouth and her cleavage had been exciting, but this was something even better, a tightness she couldn't resist. Her soaked inner walls clenched around her shaft, already looking to milk her of her seed needily. "Did going down on me turn you on that much?' she asked with surprise, finding Yang thoroughly soaked, as she settled her hands down onto her hips, fingers reaching back to squeeze at the taut, muscular ass she sadly couldn't see.

Yang snickered, leaning back and shoving her breasts out as she started to rock, deciding to get used to the penetration steadily. It was bigger than any toy she'd messed around with, but she was a tough gal, and didn't want to go back to anything too slow. Her breasts bounced a little as she built up her pace, each time she came down finding it a little easier, and her push up became a little bit faster. "Is that a serious question? Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?" she retorted, as if it needed to be asked. "I thought I was the fire girl around here, but you're smoking." Her puns were indomitable, and wouldn't be stopped even in the heat of passion, but she was insistent that it was all a part of her charm, and that she simply wouldn't be Yang otherwise.

Pyrrha blushed at the remark, and began to ease her hips up and down, meeting Yang as she endeavored not to get lazy about the whole thing. She wanted to help too, wanted to not just have her carry her load, and so the two physically intense girls built their pace together. Finally, there was mutual pleasure, and it led to them sharing moans, voices twisting and wrapping around one another as they enjoyed their tandem sensations. Moans were in response to moans, breathing became synchronized and quickened in unison, and they were both greeted to the alluring sight of the other biting down on their lower lips. Their eyes simply would not to go anywhere but to each other, and Yang laid a hand over one of Pyrrha's, squeezing the top of it as it in turn squeezed her hip. It would have been easy to just go wild with the sex, but they wanted it to remain romantic. Intense, fast, and powerful like only two amazing physical specimens could, but 'romance' was a sentiment pretty open to subjectivity.

"How did you think this would scare me off?" Yang asked rhetorically, bouncing on her cock as quick as she could, breasts heaving mightily before Pyrrha's lusty gaze. "No girl in her right mind would have shied away from this!" Her moans finally dominated Pyrrha's, inevitable as she threw herself recklessly into the thrills. She was careless and needy, but also just general the more physically overt of the two, more shameless and forward, but neither girl cared. For Yang, it was expressive release, and for Pyrrha it was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard, the girl she loved in the throes of passion atop her, thoughts consumed by love and lust as in the heat of the moment the two words knew no difference. A muscular, curvaceous body writhing atop hers was the most amazing sight she'd ever known.

But that didn't stop Pyrrha from taking charge. Everything about this reassuring sight told her that she could seize the initiative, and she did so, rolling Yang onto her back and climbing atop her, asserting dominance over the situation by slamming down into the writhing blonde, who only cried out in passion and joy as she did so. Pyrrha had let Yang do as she wished with her largely out of a feeling that she wasn't confident enough to go for it, but Yang had thrown as much as she could into telling her that she adored her penis, that it wasn't a problem, and finally something drove the redhead to go for it. Their toned, peak human bodies writhed together as she slammed down repeatedly into her, her own moans growing in volume as she opened up even more. There should have been no shame between them after all, nothing held back. If Yang was going to be loud and thrash about atop her cock, then she was going to join her.

Fingers pressed hard into her back, feeling the clenching muscles there as Yang held onto her for dear life. She wanted more, wanted it harder, and as she was fucked so hard she couldn't even think of jokes, all she could do was ask for more, pressing sloppily forward and kissing Pyrrha with all she had, the two sharing their moans and cries together, ragged confessions of love delivered beneath heavy, rapid breaths. A frenzy drove the warriors into throwing caution to the wind, Pyrrha's body pressing down tight against her supple flesh, her massive breasts, the firm thighs that clung to her hips. Neither girl could take any more, wound up and desperate for release, knowing it would be together, that it would cap off this amazing first time the best way they could have imagined.

Pyrrha howled as she came, head thrown back, spine arched, neck exposed to a flurry of feverish kisses from Yang as her body lit up. Her orgasm was harder this time, throbbing pleasure pounding throughout her entire form as she pumped another heavy load deep into Yang, loosing as much cum as had left inside of her. The gooey warmth filling her up triggered Yang's climax as well, and the blonde joined her in shameless noise, not caring how many walls they penetrated or who knew what was going on. It didn't matter. Only this mattered. Her fingers tightened hard against her back, gripping it as her body quivered and shook beneath her.

Their bodies took a while to grow limp, but soon they settled down lazily, Pyrrha atop of Yang, buried inside of her as they both lay breathless and exhausted, surrendering down to the warm embrace of the cuddling that they'd been engaged in every night before this, although never naked, never after something like that. The grip on Pyrrha's back softened and hands returned to Yang's hair, both girls waiting until their breath had returned before they sought kisses from one another. A small smile crept across Yang's lips, and Pyrrha already regretted pulling away from the kiss to let her speak, knowing that she was in for another bad pun.

Instead, she was given the almost tender, soft-sighed remark of, "You can stay inside of me while we cuddle, I don't mind."

"Good," Pyrrha said, laying a gentle kiss to Yang's jawline as fingers found her hair as well. "It's really warm, and I like the feeling of it."

"I might be warm, but you're the one getting called fire crotch from now on," Yang snickered, not regretting lured Pyrrha's defenses down with tenderness one bit. Mostly because along with the ensuing groan came a peck to her lips that told her Pyrrha couldn't stay mad at her.


End file.
